Back in Black
by Andi.Elric
Summary: After a fight with Dean, Andi's done with the hurt. She turns to Crowley for a deal. For Dean and everyone she loves and holds dear, the deal is a nightmare. To her, it's liberating.
1. Highway to Hell

_**Welcome to a Supernatural Fan Fiction. Unfortunately, no, this isn't like the actual episode. But, there will be some of our favorite characters. XD Anyway, this was spawned from a dream and I went with it. Let me know what you guys think!**_

 **Prologue: Highway to Hell**

It had been like any other night. The bunker was near empty, the lights were shining bright, and making the bunker seeming like it was a part of the real world. The world where it seemed like monsters and other paranormal things didn't exist and the monsters under children's beds, in their closets, and those in movies were only just that. Imaginary. But the bunker was home. It had always been home. Just as the Impala had. It kept her close to him and there was nothing more satisfying to her than that.

That was until the shouting started. She knew enough to know how to press his buttons and make him riled up in any sense. She knew him inside and out. She knew what he was scared of-other than airplanes. She knew what his favorite food was. She knew everything there was to know about the man in her life, the love of her life. She knew something that pissed him off more than witches or demons was driving his car without his permission—which she had done on more than one occasion.

"God damn it, Dean, I am going insane in this stupid fucking bunker!" she shouted as she stared at him with a hardened glare that had formed over the years of despising her life that had been set out for her since she was in middle school, from the years of hunting with Dean and his brother Sam and her cousin, Jen.

Those years had hardened her. After seeing Dean die more times than she cared to count, hearing him leave her almost as much, and the heart-wrenching stress of the hunting business that Dean had grown up in, she'd gotten harder than when Dean first met her. That was a lifetime ago when he thought he could take her home for a one night stand.

Dean stared into her intense eyes that seemed to hold a mixture of colors ranging from gold to green to blue. He had always been so intrigued with the intricate designs in them. Even when he had first met the newly ex-fiancee of Bret Colven, he was almost instantly attracted to her. Her long, wavy blond hair that fell in soft curls, the curves of her body, her taste in music, everything. He wanted it all for at least a night. Much to his surprise, she wasn't looking for that.

"Do you think I am not?"

"Then let's go drink at a bar, it wouldn't have been the first time we've done that since we've gotten to this fucking town."

God, how he loved it and hated it when she got like this. She was more of a pain in the ass, but he got to see some of her fiery passion.

"God damn it, Andi, no. Crowley is looking for us."

"Oh, but you let Sam and Jen go on a hunt three states over," she countered back.

Damn her and her ability to bring that shit up, he thought.

"Cas is with them, that's different," he said, trying not to explode like she was getting ready to. He knew it was nearly inevitable.

"The fuck it is!"

Dean and Andi growled at the same time. Instead of swinging at him, like she really wanted to, she opted for walking away. Much to her displeasure, Dean followed.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked, growing impatient with her by the moment. Just once, once he wanted her to stay put and find something to entertain herself like her cousin or Sam. Just once. But no, he had to fall madly in love with a woman who couldn't sit still and hated being ordered around like a puppet.

"What does it look like, Dean? Away from you!" she said, frustrated as she walked into their room.

Dean followed in. "You don't have to stay here, Andi! If you don't like the way things are run around here, you can leave. I won't stop you."

Dean almost regretted that as soon as he said that to her. But he didn't think, or expect, what came next.

"Good idea, Dean! I think I will!"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

He didn't think she'd go through with it, not even when she started packing clothes and things like she was getting ready for a hunt did he think she'd go through with it. She never did when she was given the option no matter how many opportunities she had.

Andi hadn't felt that hurt in her life. That stab in the heart and that sinking feeling of feeling unloved by the person that seemed to matter as much as Jen did in her life. Tears sprang to her eyes as she started quickly packing, trying to pack her clothes and avoid Dean's flannels that she usually wore. She quickly wiped the tears away as she started for the door, Dean's heavier footsteps following.

"Andi, come on, what are you doing?"

"Getting the hell out of here. You want me gone, so I'm gone."

"You're being unreasonable."

She turned to him, the color in her eyes more intense as she glared a little. "Unreasonable? You're the one that wants me to leave. Otherwise you wouldn't have suggested it."

"Andi, I-"

"Good bye, Dean."

That was the last time she spoke to him before hopping into one of the bunker's extra cars and squealing away from the hideout. She wiped more tears trying to calm down, knowing that crying and driving never mixed. She tossed her cell phone into the passenger seat, ignoring the Aerosmith ringtone that emitted from it. She knew it was Dean trying to call her and convince her that she was overreacting and to go back to him. But to her, enough was enough. This time she was going to be the one to leave him, let him experience the excruciating pain felt when someone you love to deeply just leave in the blink of an eye.

She couldn't remember what state she was in. She knew she wasn't in Kansas, nor in any state near Kansas. She knew she headed north. Whether that meant she was near her home state of Michigan or not was a different question. She finally stopped when the ringing from Dean had ceased and it left her with an empty silence that frightened her. She had hunted nearly everything under the sun. She had experienced the death of dear friends. She had been stabbed, killed, beat up, and healed by an angel more times than she could count. But this silence was different. It felt like the silence she experienced when he left for the first time, leaving her in bed alone with nothing but a note saying he was sorry. That was at Bobby's, and right after he said 'I love you' for the first time. To her, the silence was maddening.

After letting out a scream of frustration and panic, she pulled to the side of the road and sped down it, coming upon a crossroads. Grabbing items from the arsenal in the trunk and duffel bag of her things, she summoned the one demon she knew would come.

It didn't take long for her to hear the familiar voice of him just after she performed the summons.

"Why, if it isn't Squirrel's FAITHFUL, beloved Andi," he said with that accent she'd recognize anywhere. To his side, she could hear a faint growl of a hellhound: Juliet.

Andi flinched at the word faithful. That's what the angels and demons called her. She never looked at another when she was with Dean. Even after he had gone to hell, did she think about dating or other men. To her, there was only one for her and he ripped her heart out.

"What can I do for you, love?" Crowley asked. He scanned the girl before him. She looked like she hadn't slept yet. Her hair looked as stressed out as she was. It didn't take Crowley long to figure out what had the normally composed woman a near wreck. "Have a little fight with Squirrel, did you?"

Tears gleamed against the moonlight off her cheeks, knowing Crowley was right. She sniffed a little, uncaring if the King of Hell saw her in such a way. What she wanted from him wouldn't make a difference if she was stressed out or in her right mind.

"Make it stop," she said, tensed more than a coiled spring.

Crowley stepped to her, a regal aura about him that Crowley could sometimes sense on Andi. He gave a small smirk. "Stop what, love?"

"Make it stop hurting," she said, close to begging, but not quite. When Crowley gave a more amused look, she went on. "I can't go on like this anymore. I can't. Crowley, please, just make it stop hurting. I don't want to feel anymore."

The amused half-smirk against Crowley's lips widened. Oh this was such an opportunity to behold! The Faithful one was begging the King of Hell to fix her. "Of course, I can make it stop, darling."

Before Crowley could even get anymore out, Andi spoke up. "I don't care if you take my soul and keep it for ten years. I don't want to feel like this anymore."

Crowley smirked, stepping to Andi. He looked down to her. Even with all the sorrow shedding down her cheeks, she still had those determined eyes. Crowley himself had even admitted Andi was a true beauty inside as well as out. He could see why Squirrel was so damn protective of her. "I'll make you a deal. I'll make it stop hurting. In exchange, I will keep your soul for safekeeping. It isn't every day that one with unimaginable faith in her lover comes crawling to me with such a bargain. When you want your soul back, I'll give it back. Call it a favor I owed you for not letting those two denim-wrapped nightmares and your cousin kill me."

"Deal," she said immediately. She didn't remember what incident he was talking about. She didn't totally agree with Dean's, Sam's, or Jen's feeling of Gung-Oh when it came to killing almost every monster in sight. When it was Crowley, she saw some potential for good in him.

Crowley smirked. "I think you and I know what happens next, darling."

In an instant, Andi's lips connected to Crowley's sealing the deal of the contract they'd just made. She didn't delve deeper into the kiss, although Crowley wanted to. He was the first to make the Faithful One, unfaithful to the love of her life. When Andi pulled away, she looked to the older man, panting just enough to make Crowley smirk to himself. She looked to him with softer eyes, looking into his darker ones.

"That was the first time I ever cheated on Dean," she whispered, almost surprised that it happened.

Crowley smirked, ego boosting from hearing it in the voice of Andi. "And it won't be the last time. Enjoy the time you have without the hurt Dean Winchester caused."

With that, Andi turned around. She straightened her jacket, wondering vaguely when their deal was going to kick in. As soon as the thought left her brain, Andi felt a painful jolt in her chest. She cried out a little at the surprise kick. The same jolt happened again. This time more centered, powerful than it had been before. It made her stumble against her car, slowly sliding down the side of it to her knees. When she had found her strength in her legs, she tried standing; ignoring the laugh and the whimper from the hellhound. Andi cried out in pain, feeling the kick in her chest get more and more powerful than the last time as they kicked her. She leaned against her car, bracing herself.

"Wh-what did…what did you do to me?" she called out, gasping for a descent breath of air.

"I am making you into something that doesn't feel such vulnerable, human emotions. You wanted me to make you stop hurting and I did."

Andi slammed her head into her forearms that rested on the roof of the car, feeling the change in the wind. It was much warmer than it had been. That was when everything changed. Just as soon as the stabs to the chest stopped, she regained all normal breathing in the same instant. She had no idea Crowley had already disappeared. But she did hear a faint whimper from Juliet, she looked up and felt her eyes twitch back to their normal color and looked toward where she thought Juliet was, immediately seeing the hellhound.

She smirked to herself, knowing exactly what Crowley had done. She opened the door to her car, feeling her ego boost more than it ever had. She looked to the abandoned hellhound and smirked. "Come on, girl. Come on, Juliet, you're coming with me."

She made way for the hellhound to jump into her car and got in herself, tossing her phone into her duffel bag before tearing off down the road, leaning a pair of pitch black trails in her tires' wake.


	2. Back in Black

_**Hopefully Juliet likes her new companion...**_

 **One, Andi: Back in Black**

Nothing was more liberating than not giving a shit about anything. Within the first two days, I had traveled cross-country and landed somewhere in California. Along the way, those who were possessed by demons, I could see the demon in them. If I gave a shit about hunting, I would have gone after them, killed them like Dean had taught me.

But fuck him and his teachings about demons, angels, ghosts, and everything else of the paranormal.

I reached over and pet Juliet, who sat shotgun next to me. I didn't even care to know why Crowley left her to me. Or left her around the newest demon.

Demon.

That word didn't seem to fit me. Demonic Temptress did. I didn't care what hell I raised, who missed me, or if the car I stole belonged to someone important. As long as I wasn't in hell itself, I was fine. I didn't want to visit Hell yet. It wasn't going to be like Hell, Michigan. I knew that for sure.

I looked over to my phone, which started ringing again. Ah, must be widdle Sammy's turn to try to talk sense into the old me. The one that gave a damn. Perhaps I should have answered Dean's hundredth call that day or maybe the two-hundredth call from Jen. Maybe. But I didn't care. I didn't even listen to Cas as he rode with me in the backseat of the car I stole; which reminds me, I need my ride warded against feathered douche bags.

Juliet growled when she looked to my phone as it started spewing that damn Aerosmith song. I looked to the phone and smirked.

"Should I just throw it out, girl? I don't need Dean anymore."

Juliet did nothing, nor did I give a damn. I tossed my phone in the glove box and drove faster down the coast.

The wolf whistle was the first thing I heard when I walked into a bar somewhere in Northern Cali. I closed my eyes, let out a steamed breath, and kept walking. I was trying to restrain myself and not deck the ever-loving-shit out of every guy in the joint. But it was when the asshole with the crooked teeth, thinning hair with an odd hair cut that grabbed my ass did I lay him flat instantly. When he lay on the floor, wondering what in the hell just happened to him, I pressed my heeled boot on his chest, keeping him there. I slammed his drink, then looked to him.

"Jack on the rocks. You're a pussy. A real man would drink Jack without the need for something to water it down," I teased, pressing my foot more into his chest. I smirked to him, leaning a little closer to him. "Now, next time, you should think twice before slapping a lady's ass."

To that I let my eyes flicker black.

"Wh-what the fuck, man!" the guy stammered.

I chuckled, loving his reaction. I gave him an innocent, seductive look. "What's wrong, cupcake?"

"Yo-Your eyes…!"

"Are beautiful just like me," I finished for him. "Now, if I hear that you slapped another girl's ass, I'm hunting you down. Now, get the fuck out of here, you're done."

I took my foot off him and strut to the bar and sat down. I eyed the bartender with a half-smirk. "What does a girl have to do to get a tray of tequila shots with a lime and no salt?

I watched as the bartender, in his middle-aged creeper look, scanned me over. He smirked a little. "After a pretty little thing like you took him out, baby, you can have anything."

I snarled a little at the word baby. Baby wasn't me. It was some stupid fucking 1967 Impala. That wasn't me. Baby was overused on some car that showed no affection back. I tightened my fist.

"Don't call me baby," I said, trying not to growl vocally. "No fucking pet names or I'll just take the whole fucking bottle of Jack and leave."

I could hear Juliet growling next to me. I knew no one but other demons, some monsters, and angels could see her. Humans were oblivious that there was a hellhound sitting next to me like a sidekick.

The bartender nodded. "Alright, then what should I call you?"

I smirked internally as I said, "Angel."

What a fucking ANGEL I was! I'd already killed a person or five—I lost count, had four orgies in which every guy I fucked came but I didn't, and stole three vehicles. Angel didn't even come CLOSE to describe me, but I was going to let this guy have his moment…for now.

Bartender nodded with a smile. From the looks of me, I knew he thought I was an angel. The blonde hair that fell in curls and had mouse in it to keep it somewhat sane, jeans that clung against my legs and a shirt that left little to be desired in some areas. It matched the leather jacket I was wearing.

"Angel," he repeated as he got my order done. "Where are you from?"

Who the fuck cared where I was from?

"Michigan," I said knowing full well I hadn't been in Michigan in years.

The old fart nodded. "That's an awful long way from here. What brings you here?"

"Where I wanted a drink," I answered dryly.

The bartender smirked. "You definitely came to the right place for a drink, Angel. You're definitely a drink yourself."

Juliet growled next to me. I dropped my hand and grazed her head, letting her know I was good.

I smirked slyly. "Why aren't you flattering?"

The bartender smirked himself. He was pathetic at flirting. I needed to end it.

"Well, yeah," he said proudly.

"When do you get off, sweet cheeks?"

The bartender smirked again. "Soon, Angel, soon."

"I bet you're ready for the time of your life," I said with a smirk.

Oh it definitely was going to be the time of his life…

…Before I kill him.


	3. More Than Words

**Two, Dean: More than Words**

I called her more times than I could count. That was when she took off. God, I regretted every word I said to her during that fight. Especially when I gave her the demand to pretty much leave. I replayed that so many times in my head, it was haunting me. Andi wasn't the type to just go. I knew she was restless most of the time when we weren't trying to heal from a hunt. I knew keeping her locked up in the bunker was going to backfire eventually. I just didn't think her cabin fever was that bad. All she wanted was a night out. Fresh air. And I didn't give her that. Instead, I tried to keep her cooped up despite knowing how she got when she was going crazy.

I knew it and I still let her leave. I still hurt her. I could see it in her eyes.

"Andi, please, answer your damn phone. Please. Let's talk about this."

Why was I arguing with a phone? She wasn't going to answer me any time tonight.

Better yet, how many times had she done this with me? Called all my phones to hear my voice, to try to convince me to come back? The guilt ate at me more. The first time she leaves and I freak out. The times I leave, she freaks for a second and knows I'd come back to her. But I didn't know if she would come back. She left her ex without looking back, and I knew she could do it again.

Jesus, I really didn't deserve Andi. I didn't deserve her being as faithful as she was to me. I didn't deserve the loving smiles or her kisses or her touches. I just plain didn't deserve her.

Jen made that abundantly clear when she got back to the bunker with Sam and Cas. It took both of them to keep the short, hot-tempered woman from kicking my ass.

Not that I didn't deserve it. Sam and Cas thought I wasn't deserving.

"WHAT THE FUCK WINCHESTER? I AM GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE. WHERE DID SHE GO?" Jen yelled as she fought to get away from Sam and Cas to kick my ass.

I stepped back, finding Jen more intimidating than Ellen. "I-I don't know. I've been trying to find her. I-I can't. She's not answering her phone."

Jen stopped trying to pry Cas and Sam from her and stared at me. "She WHAT?"

"She's pissed. I get that, but she always answered my calls."

"Well, yeah, she answered you, you green-eyed idjit. She loved you. Haven't you learned that yet? Damn, you're thicker than I originally thought."

I frowned at Jen. She didn't need to put it quite like that. I already felt terribly stupid for letting Andi go and didn't need reminding.

"Why not now?"

Jen narrowed her eyes at me. "You must've hurt her real bad. I am going to kill you for making her cry again."

I forgot that she was ready to kill me if anything bad happened to Andi. I brought Andi into this Hunter's Life and Jen was willing to take me out of it and make sure I stayed dead.

Sam finally piped in. "Jen, Jen, maybe we should hear Dean out on what happened. Without your threats of killing him on the spot."

Jen glared at Sam. "You're trying to protect him."

"A little bit."

"Jen, Sam does have a point. Maybe hearing why Andi ran off would help."

Jen sighed, keeping her angered expression. "Fine," she said.

Before I knew it, we were around a table with a beer for the each of us and Jen was glaring more daggers at me. Man, if looks could kill, I'd be dead back when Andi's Mustang was cremated by a demon.

"Talk, idjit, before I let Crowley make you into hellhound chow…again."

I winced at the word 'again'. I still remembered the night I went vividly. I still remembered HELL vividly. I remembered Andi's tears when it was close to midnight. I remembered her embrace because we both thought I was gone for good. I remembered her screams. Those ill-fated, piercing screams that Allistar would replay over and over during the times I was tortured. I never wanted to go through that again, and here Jen was, wanting to make sure it happened.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair a couple times, trying to get things in order before I spoke. "I guess Andi was jealous you guys went on a hunt. You know how she gets when she's stuck in one place too long. She gets restless and wants something different. Fresh air. I don't know. Anyway, she and I started arguing…"

Sam snorted a small laugh. "No surprise there."

I gave him a look telling him to can it. "Andi wanted to go to a bar for a drink or something. She just wanted a small change of scenery, and I wouldn't let her. During the argument, I told her that if she didn't like things, she could leave." I paused, flinching a little at how I said it to her. "She was going to and said she would. Then I told her 'don't let the door hit you on the way out'. I was so damn mad that she wasn't as worried as I was. That she wanted a change of scenery, I guess. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want her to leave. I tried to stop her, Jen. I really did. But she was done. She left with a few things. I called her so many times before I called you guys, but she's not picking up. I worry about her, she doesn't do hunts on her own. She never hunted on her own. Jen, you told me that she never went with you on a hunt and stayed at Bobby's. I don't know where she's gone."

The other three stared at me for a while. They didn't say anything for nearly the same amount of time.

"Guys?"

It was Jen who finally spoke up. "That's it, I am going to kill you within an inch of your life. You fucking knew better than to say something like that! You're no better than the nosy, controlling fucker she left all those years ago for you!"

I nodded, knowing it was probably true.

"I am calling her. She'd have to pick up for me."

"Or think it's me calling from your phone, Jen. I taught her all the tricks."

"You're an assbutt," she tossed back.

Cas gave Jen a confused look. "Isn't that…?"

Sam, who was close to laughing hard by this point in memory of that, nodded. "Yeah, that is." He clapped Cas's back.

Jen took out her phone and started calling Andi. She bowed her head and sighed when she obviously got Andi's voicemail. "You little bitch. I am not Dean. You know I wouldn't let him NEAR my phone. Call me. I want to talk to you."

Two days. I hadn't slept since Andi left the bunker nor had eaten much of anything. I couldn't sleep because Andi was supposed to be next to me in bed. I tried to sleep on the couch but memories haunted me everywhere I tried to rest. Memories of Andi's smiling face and her voice. It was driving me insane. I tried drinking myself into a sleep, but that didn't work. I knew Andi would be pissed at me thinking it would work. I remembered what she said alcohol did to her when she was drinking back during the times I came back. She said whiskey was never strong enough to numb her or knock her out. Frowning, I swore off whiskey until I found her. My appetite decreased enough to alarm even Jen. Burgers looked horrid and pie looked unappetizing. Nothing Sam said or did would get me to eat anything. Cas tried as well, but yielding the same results as Sam. Jen didn't give a shit; finding herself more worried about finding Andi than what I was doing.

Jen sighed as she walked into toward the large table we used as an everything table. She tossed her phone on it and sat in a chair. "That's it, I will kill her when I see her again."

Sam looked to her, saying softly, "You don't mean it."

Jen nodded. "Yeah, I do. She's making me worry. Andi has NEVER made me worry."

"What about after Dean went to hell?"

Jen looked to Sam, looking about as tired as the rest of us. "Don't remind me. We all were worried about her. The days she locked herself in their room were enough to make anyone worry. I was just glad she decided to help Bobby around the house."

Sam smiled in remembrance. "The place never looked cleaner."

Jen smiled. "I remember when the idjit got back. She was so happy, despite the nightmares."

I frowned. I hated those nightmares as much as Andi did. She had them for six months after I got back. She wouldn't tell me how long she had them after I went to hell. She just refused to tell me, saying it was in the past.

"I don't understand," Cas started, tilting his head as he did when he was confused. "Why don't we summon Crowley. He must know since he keeps tabs on all of us."

I stared at Cas for a second. "We can try. Someone go get up a Devil's Trap. We need to talk to Crowley."

Jen stood up, looking about ready to clasp her hands around my throat. "You aren't allowed to bark orders. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be worrying about what mess Andi got herself into!"

"Jen, that's not…"

"No, Sam, she is right. It is Dean's fault."

I blinked at Cas. "Thanks for sticking up for me, buddy, means a lot," I said dryly.

Before too long, we had the Devil's trap on the ceiling and the summoning ring on the floor. Cas pulled a disappearing act as I performed the ritual, hoping for the best and that the bastard was going to come. We needed answers, and when we didn't have them, Crowley sure as hell did.

It took a moment before Crowley showed. He stood where he was summoned and smiled a little. "Moose, Castiel, Jen, and…lookie here, we have a Squirrel. How may I be of assistance?"

I rolled my eyes at Crowley's greeting. "Where's Andi, Crowley?"

Crowley looked to me with an amused look. "Andi? You mean the Faithful One?"

"Yes, her," I said, completely fed up with Crowley's games and the names the douche bags in heaven and hell called Andi. "Where is she?"

"You're going to have to remind me," Crowley toyed.

I growled, feeling the urge to stab him where his heart was supposed to go.

That was when Jen stepped forward. Crowley liked Jen. They were, unsurprisingly, friends. "Crowley, do you know where Andi is? The idjit broke her, and she took off."

"Asking me that is like asking where my hellhound is." Crowley kept his eyes on Jen, not looking to anyone else as he paced around. He'd take a couple steps before turning around to take the same amount in the opposite direction. Watching him was nearly driving me mad. "If you must know, Juliet is a companion to Andi now. Andi needed someone reliable and Juliet was there. That was after the deal."

"What deal?" I snapped from his riddles and his fucking pacing.

Crowley looked to me, his dark eyes boring into me as he stopped pacing. "The deal we made after your little GIRLFRIEND summoned me. Well, she summoned a crossroads demon but I couldn't help but to take the demon's place. The only time a Winchester makes a deal is when the other is dead, but Andi is a different story. She was a little more desperate for something else."

I internally winced at his emphasis on girlfriend. I've always wanted to ask Andi to marry me. I wanted her to be mine, but this life holds no guarantees on anything including life. I didn't want to completely tie her down to me with the looming thought that one hunt might be my last. Regardless of my wants to make her my wife and to possibly have a family with her, I knew that this life never allowed that. No one makes it out and stays out.

"What do you mean something else?" Sam asked.

"Something as in, within the frequent amount of times that girl had cried over Squirrel, she finally snapped and wanted to stop hurting." The three of us gave him a look. Crowley went on, clearly more amused than before, "Her words, not mine. So, her and I made a deal. Let me tell you, being the one that made her finally unfaithful to Dean Winchester felt good against my lips."

I knew he was right. He wasn't lying, and that's what pissed me off. It pissed me off that it was my fault that Andi summoned Crowley. It pissed me off even more that Crowley knew what was going on. But what sent me stepping toward Crowley with my fist wound tight, ready to deck him was the fact that he teased me about Andi and I fighting, that he made a contracted deal with her, and he was currently waving it in my face. I almost nailed him in the face if it wasn't for Sam holding me back.

"What the HELL did you do to her, Crowley?" I yelled, ready to kill the King of Hell with all the strength and energy I had.

Crowley smirked. "I made it stop hurting."

"How?" Sam asked, clearly becoming the calmer one of us three.

"Our deal was that I get her soul for safe keeping. I mean, really, how often does anyone get a soul with so much pure, unconditional love and affection for one being? Andi wasn't called the Faithful One for nothing. In exchange for me getting her soul for safe keeping, I took away the pain she felt by being attached to something holding her back."

I wasn't going to lie, Crowley's words stung deep. Worry and guilt made my blood turn icy. What kind of deal did Andi agree to? "What do you mean 'took away the pain'?"

Jen glared to Crowley. "You killed her."

"Not really. She's alive and in her own meat suit, if that's what you're so worried about, Darling."

"But…?" Jen coerced on, trying to get to answers far quicker than I was.

Crowley shrugged. "So her eyes occasionally turn black now, she seemed pretty good with it when I left her at the crossroads with Juliet. In fact, Juliet and Andi haven't parted ways. Juliet knows how to come home to Daddy when she's all done with Andi."

"You mean to tell me, you turned my girl into a freaking demon?"

Crowley nodded. "Why, yes I am. It was a good choice. She is finally living a free life."

"That's no kind of life! You don't know what Andi wants!" I snapped.

"Neither do you, Squirrel. Remember, if it wasn't for you, Andi wouldn't be in California, screwing out the brains of every man she finds attractive."

My heart clenched. That wasn't my Andi. Andi wasn't like that. She wasn't a one-night stand kind of girl. She never was. She loved being in a relationship and was loyal until the end and then some. She would never just sleep with someone because she could do it. That's not my girl.

"Andi is in Cali?" Jen asked, clearly not as concerned that Andi was a fucking demon fucking every man she liked in sight. "Where?"

Crowley shrugged. "For you to find out, darling. I can't give away everything about Demon Andi."

Demon Andi. The thought both thrilled me and scared me. Andi wasn't going to be herself, but the thought of what she turned herself into thrilled me.


End file.
